Personal Promise
by FairyTailForever3
Summary: Lucy is very sick. But Natsu and her friends are always there for her so it was okay. Summary is weird,but please read!


**I kinda changed some errors that bugged me and that's all. It's still a one-shot. If anyone reads this I hope you enjoy it. This was my first fanfic. ^_^**

"Hey there , how's Lucy's condition going?" Natsu asked casually with a rose in his right hand.

"Well,she's fine. But it's pretty great that even though she's in the late stage of the sickness already,she's still able to do a lot that others couldn't do in that stage. So there's nothing to worry about."

"Are ya sure you didn't miss anything?" Natsu raised an eyebrow

"You ask me her condition everyday. Jeez! It's probably because she's too worried about you all the time that she doesn't even think about being sick. Go in her room after ten minutes cuz she's getting a check up right now."Loke said sighing and then turning around to walk away. One hand in his lab coat, the other waving in the air. "See you tomorrow kid."

-xXx- TEN MINUTES LATER -xXx-

*doors open*

"Oh! Hey there nurse Lisanna. You did the check up on Luce today?" Natsu stood up from a bench outside the room.

"You're here again Natsu. You sure never fail a day to visit." The nurse smiled at him.

"Well,yeah! She's my best friend! My partner and companion!" He grinned a toothy grin innocently.

Nurse Lisanna frowned.

"Just a friend?" She questioned.

"Like I said! She's my best frie-" he was cut off with a loud sigh.

"Jeez! Never mind. I see you're still as dense as ever!" She took her leave with an annoyed Natsu left behind.

"Sheesh. It's not like I said something about not liking her. I mean, I'm not that dense and stupid! Stupid maybe but- arg!" Natsu muttered then finally entered the patient's room.

When he entered he saw his brown eyed bestie in the hospital bed with needles in her arms.

_She looks even paler today. Not to mention she got more needles..._Natsu thought.

"Yo, Luce! What did Lisanna do to you? Did she check up on you're breathing or something?" Natsu asked while putting the single rose on her blanket covered lap.

"...Actually, she did check on my breathing." She smiled at the flower. Natsu has given her flowers everyday since she was hospitalized last year.

"What! Why, what happened!? I was just kidding right now!"

"I just had a little trouble breathing and started coughing a lot... That's all. Nothing to-" She cut herself off with an attack of coughs and wheezing.

"L-Lucy! Nurse! Help! Just wait a sec Luce! I'll go get Nurse Mirajane or Lisanna!"He was ready to run to get help but was stopped by Lucy's hand that held onto his shirt.

"_Cough!_No! Ugh!...don't..leave...me!_Cough! Cough! Wheeze!_"

Lucy let go of Natsu and used her hand to grip onto her chest. She was sweating a lot and had turned very red. Natsu hadn't noticed that she was hurting that much. She laid back on the bed in pain with one hand still on her chest and the other holding onto the bed sheets, almost tearing them. Then,the doors slammed open. Nurse's Mirajane,Lisanna,Levy,Erza,and Juvia came rushing in asking Lucy questions and rushing around the room almost teary Loke entered the room with a pained expression at the scene he was looking at. His little sister,Lucy, in a lot of pain. Yes. Sister. That's why all the staff was close to her and Natsu. This was the Heartfilia Hospital and Lucy was actually studying to become a nurse and Natsu, an oncologist. A doctor that treats cancers. Something that Lucy has, the cancer of the blood,leukemia.

"It'll be okay Lu-chan." Nurse Levy said gently placing an oxygen mask on her head.

Lucy calmed down and fell asleep while all stepped outside,Natsu included. They walked into the doctor's lounge and suddenly fell to the floor on their knees silently weeping. Natsu finally took in all that had happened and tears dispersed.

He ran towards Loke and grabbed him by the collar.

"You said she was fine! Then what the hell was that just now! It looked like she was about to die! Why? Why didn't you say anything?...None of you said anything to me but you knew that she was already dying,didn't you?" He put Loke down after hearing everyone's silent weeping turn into loud sobs.

"Stop it Natsu!" Erza yelled. "She just... Just suddenly got a turn for the worst and didn't want you to cry every time you saw her. That's why she made us all promise not to say a thing."

"..."

"How much time does she have left..." His face hidden under his salmon colored bangs.

"After seeing her that way for the past month..." Loke paused.

"Month." Natsu whispered clenching his fists in anger.

"...She might live only up to...today." Loke began to cry again at the thought.

"Today!? Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Natsu ran out the doors and straight towards Lucy.

"Luce! Don't leave me! Please! I still need you! What about medical school? It's our last year. C'mon Luce. Don't give up yet...not yet... I still need to tell you that I-" He choked on his own words.

Lucy had been woken up by something warm falling on her cheeks. She opened her eyes slowly, afraid that she might already be in heaven. Though, a familiar salmon color filled her eyes first. She smiled as strongly as she can.

"Natsu? Why're you crying all over me as if I were dead silly?" She hardly breathed,but there was no more pain. She used her remaining strength to pat him on his head.

"Don't die on me Luce! Please...please..." He hugged her tightly that she almost literally lost her breath.

"If any angels or anything tries to take you I'll beat the crap out of them you got that! So please.."

"Weirdo,if you beat up the angels, then I'm not allowed in heaven anymore now am I?" She took off the mask.

"Don't take it off Luce-"

"It's fine Natsu... I just wanted to talk face to face with _ugh!_ N-nothing between us." She caressed his cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Okay." He murmured.

A tear fell down her cheek. Another and another . Soon her eyes were over flowing with tears.

"I don't wanna leave either Natsu! Beat them all up for me ne?!"She was hicupping.

"It's a deal! I'll even call over Gray,Gajeel,Laxus,and Elfman to help me!"

_Cough! Cough! Ugh!_

"Lucy!" He jumped up, ready to call Loke over.

Blood dripped down her mouth but she was still smiling. She tugged the edge of his shirt and told him to sit down.

He was shaking in grief and used his thumb to wipe the blood. It was quiet...

"Why're still able to smile Luce?" His voice was shaking.

"Stand up and turn around okay Natsu? Don't leave, just turn you're back and listen to what I'm going to say kay?" He was curious as to why he had to turn around, but he just nodded and did what he was asked to do.

"Don't speak or turn back around no matter what I say or no matter how much I cry...kay?"

_Is what she's gonna say going to hurt so much that she'd cry? _He thought.

"I'll take you're silence as a yes then. Let me start by saying... Did you know that the only thing that kept me going is a promise I made to myself?" She began to cry again and the staff and her school friends like Gray that had been called over were crying while eavesdropping.

"When I was diagnosed I promised myself two things that I had to do if I lived through this. The first was that I had to live life the best that I can with my best friends: you, Gray, Erza, Levy, Wendy, and everyone else here at the hospital and the medical school. I said to myself that I was going to cherish and love you guys as much as I do now and care for you guys the way you cared for me..." She choked on her crying and began to wheeze and cough up blood. Natsu was about to turn around and the eavesdroppers were about to come but Lucy yelled-

"Don't turn around!" She gasped for some air. "As...as I w-was saying... I wanted to show how grateful I am to you all! That none of you abandoned me!" Natsu put an arm on top of his eyes and sniffed up his snot and rubbed away his tears that slowly fell.

"...My second promise was a lot more important to me though,but it sounds very selfish. You see, I have this silly childhood friend that use to always get into fights and trouble, but he was still my best friend. But before I knew it that so called friendship turned into love. He was always here for me never leaving my side." Natsu clenched the sides of his blue shirt.

"Since I was such a coward then and now...I never told him how I felt at the thought of not being liked back by him. So my second promise was that I'd tell him how I felt-"

_Ugh! Cough! Cough!_

She coughed up an insane amount of blood and fell back on to her bed. Natsu turned and ran towards her. Their friends outside the door knew that they wanted to be alone. Besides, she's already stage four. There was nothing they can do at all.

"Lucy!" He kept sobbing with his head at her quickly put on her mask and her eyes opened again. She smiled again.

"Since I'm not going to live... I know this is cheating but I just wanted to at least keep my second promise." She put her hands on Natsu's face and put it in front of hers. She looked at him long and hard then hugged his head. She put his ear next to her mouth and whispered with her last breath...

"I...love...you. Natsu...Forever and..ever." A last tear fell from her cheeks to his face.

"..." All was quiet. Light taps on the window echoed throughout the room. It had started to sprinkle rain since when? Then,loud cries and wailing was heard outside the room. Their friends realized what had now happened.

Natsu hugged Lucy once more and this time his stray tear fell from his face to hers. He gently put her down on the bed and kissed on her forehead.

"You're the silly one...if you thought that I'd even dare to reject you." He took her hand with a 'Fairy Tail' tatoo on it that mached his on his shoulder and kissed it too.

"I...Love you very much too Luce...Forever and ever..."


End file.
